


Novice Adventures

by Row93



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altaïr Can't Swim, Gen, Novice Altaïr, Novices, Young Assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Row93/pseuds/Row93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Malik as a friend there is always a chance that things don't go the way you want, as Altaïr keeps finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novice Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story, that I finally decided to post here as well since I'm kinda in an Assassin's creed mood lately (wonder why...).  
> Because this was written a while ago, I must say that my writing has improved since then, but I still like this short little story so I decided to post it anyway.

A boy is sitting with his back against the stone wall in the highest tower overlooking Masyaf. From where he is sitting he is able to overlook the landscape that surrounds the fortress and the village. Except for a single guard (who doesn't pay the 10-year-old novice any attention) he is alone. The way he likes it best.

Just as he begins to doze off because of the heat he hears footsteps resounding through the tower. He pulls his hood up over his light brown hair as he hears the person climbing the ladder leading up to the highest floor where he is currently sitting. 

"Altaïr, are you going to sit up there all day? 

Altaïr looks up from under his grey hood at the sound of his friends voice. Malik is standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. Altaïr's gold colored eyes meet Malik's dark brown ones.

"Maybe I want to sit here all day. How did you find me anyway?" it comes out harsher than he intends and he sees Malik frown a little.

"You always sit here when it is a hot day."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"Just shut up and come with me."

Seeing the stern look Malik is giving, Altaïr stands up and dusts himself of while muttering.

"Where are we going?" he asks Malik as they climb down the ladders and at first the black haired boy does not give an answer, but as Altaïr gives him a nasty look Malik opens his mouth,

"You'll see."

"I don't want to see, I want to know."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Just wait."

Altaïr grumbles and follows Malik across the courtyard of the fortress. He tries to ask again where the other boy is taking him but all he receives from his fellow novice is a mischievous grin. As they exit the fortress and walk down the slopes leading into the village, Altaïr get's more and more annoyed.

"Malik!" he snaps.

"What?"

"Just tell me where you are taking me!"

"Not here, other novices might hear." Malik says while looking around as if somebody is eavesdropping on them.

"What?" Altaïr wants to ask another question but Malik just grabs him by the hem of his tunic and drags him through the village and the outer gate. When the guard are out of sight Altaïr stops and crosses his arms and gives Malik the most foul glare he can manage.

"This better be good, Malik. Because now I'm even more sweaty than I already was."

"It will be." Malik assures him as he steps of the road and beckons Altaïr to follow him. Altaïr walks after him with a weary look in his eyes

"Rauf and Abbas found this amazing spot where it's not hot."Malik excitingly tells him as they make their way through bushes and down rocky slopes.

"And you couldn't tell because you didn't want your annoying little brother with us, is that it?" Altaïr retorts now grumpier than ever.

"Kadar's not annoying!"Malik shoots back, "He just looks up to you."

"Annoying brat." Altaïr mutters under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

Suddenly Malik stops and Altaïr nearly bumps into him.

"Malik, what are you..." but Malik cuts him off.

"Here it is." he says and points.

Altaïr follows his pointing hand. He is looking at the river that flows through the valley surrounding Masyaf. But this particular part of the river is overgrown with trees so that is bathed in shadow. In the water Rauf and Abbas are already happily splashing around. 

"Come on." Malik says and takes of all of his clothes except for his pants. Then he wades into the river and lets himself float on his back. Altaïr doesn't move.

"What are you waiting for?" Rauf yells and Malik beckons him to come in. But Altaïr shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"Al Mualim said that it is dangerous to swim in the river!" Altaïr yells back.

"Not here, there is a tree trunk in the water that's stops the current." Abbas says.

But Altaïr shakes his head again and walks to a large stone next to water. There he sits down and kicks of his boots and takes of his hood so he at least cools down a little. As Rauf, Malik and Abbas paddle around in the cool water, he just lets his feet touch the water and enjoys the shade. Laying back he feels himself drifting off. He doesn't understand why the others to want to swim so badly, here in the shade of the trees it is perfect.

When he wakes up the first thing he notices is that it is quiet except for sound of the flowing river. Judging by the sun he has only been asleep for a few minutes but the others are nowhere to be seen. Just as he wants to stand up he hears a sound behind and turns, but before he can do anything Rauf, Malik and Abbas grab him.

"No!" Altaïr cries out and tries to wrestle himself free, but the three boys together are too strong for him. 

"Come on, Altaïr you could have seen this coming." Malik says and together they throw Altaïr in the water while laughing the whole time.

"No!" Altaïr cries again and struggles to keep his head above the water. On the river side Rauf and Abbas are laughing so hard they are clutching their sides, but Malik starts to look a little worried. 

"Altaïr! What are you doing?!" He shouts as he sees that Altaïr has more and more trouble with keeping himself afloat.

"I.. ," Altaïr starts but he gets a mouth full of water, "I can't swim!" he chokes out.

"What?!" 

Malik jumps in just as he sees Altaïr going under. Behind him Abbas keeps laughing until Rauf gives him a shove.  
Malik pulls the sinking novice to the surface again and tries to reach the river side with a spluttering and coughing Altaïr holding on to his waist for dear life. Abbas and Rauf pull them out as soon as they are close enough. When Altaïr catches a little of his breath again he looks at Malik. Before the others can see what happens Altaïr is on top of Malik and tries to choke him.

"Altaïr, I can't breathe!" Malik gasps but Altaïr doesn't let go. 

"Now you know how it feels!" Altaïr chokes out but he doesn't have the strength anymore to fight of both Abbas and Rauf who pull him of Malik.

When Altaïr calms down and Malik catches his breath he laughs. Altaïr gives him another murderous glare but he ignores it. Abbas and Rauf give him a questioning look.

"Who has heard of a novice that can't swim!" Malik hiccups but Altaïr does not see the humor in it. 

"Shut up, Malik." He grumbles.

Rauf and Abbas sit down next to the other two and together they laugh about Altaïr's flaw. Altaïr just pulls up his hood again and ignores the other novices. When they finally calm down and a silence falls Altaïr speaks up.

"Malik?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I know."


End file.
